


You Always Save Something For Me

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [9]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “I saved a piece for you.”The cake was a lie, or was it?
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	You Always Save Something For Me

Mario was panting by the time he made it to the castle, swinging the doors open before leaning against them and panting. He’d had to run; the Warp Pipes were down and the foot traffic was thick in Toad Town. He was still standing there when a Toad approached.

“Hello, Mario! Can I help you?”

“Is... is Peach here?” Mario asked, letting the door swing shut behind him.

“Yeah. Why?”

“She... She sent me a note and told me there was cake.”

Chocolate cake, to be specific. Mario’s favorite. With all the time it took him to get here, he was terrified that the cake might already be eaten. Peach’s baking was almost as popular as he was.

Toad’s face fell, and Mario’s heart sank to his shoes.

“Ah... sorry, Mario. The others ate it all...”

“Oh...” suddenly Mario felt dumb. He should have paid more attention to the Warp Pipes; he should have been more careful with the route he took. Now he would have to go home, hungry and disappointed...

“So... so the cake was a lie, basically,” he muttered to himself, sighing and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Mario! You’re just in time!”

He looked up to find Peach walking towards him, a plate of cake in her hands. Mario’s disappointment vanished at the site of her and the slice of cake. It was a pretty big slice.

“I noticed that you might be having trouble getting here in time, so I saved a piece for you,” Peach explained, holding the plate out to Mario. “I know how much you love chocolate cake.”

His chest could have exploded with gratitude right then and there. With a huge smile on his face, he gave the princess a big hug. She brought an arm around him, holding the cake with the other, and smiled as he held her.

“Oh, Princess, thank you!”

“Of course, Mario. I wasn’t going to let you go home without something,” she replied, kissing the top of his head. Still beaming, Mario stood on tiptoes to press a grateful kiss against her lips.

“I can have it?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course,” she replied, handing him the cake. Mario’s mouth was already watering.

“Oh, princess... I can’t thank you enough!” He exclaimed.

“You’re always welcome, Mario,” Peach said. “I’ll always save you a piece of cake. It’s the least I could do, after all the times you’ve saved me and the kingdom.”

Mario would have replied, but he’d already grabbed the fork and was eating the cake as slowly as possible, so that he may savor the wonderful taste as long as he could afford.


End file.
